


The Man in the Cell

by orphan_account



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the explosion Zack has to stay in the lab, so Hodgins keeps him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man in the Cell

'Hey, Zack.' Hodgins leant on the doorframe of Bones' office. 'How are you doing, man?' Zack looked up as if the question had shocked him.

'I have some minor contusions but the doctor said I will be fine.' Zack answered.

'I came up to take you home.'

'I can't go home. Epps has to believe that I'm dead.' Zack replied. 'Dr Brennan said I could stay here as long as I need; the couch is moderately comfortable so I should sleep soundly for one or two nights.'

'Right.' Hodgins just nodded. 'Why don't I pick out some take-out for you?' Zack simply nodded and closed his eyes again.

 

'King of the lab.' Hodgins grinned as he gently shook Zack awake. 'I bought Chinese food.' He smiled. Zack sat up groggily.

'What time is it? It must be pretty late.'

'It's about nine.' Hodgins told him. 'I thought Dr B was never gonna leave.'

'She was working. Agent Booth and Angela made her go and visit Cam and then go home. You should go too.'

'I thought I'd keep you company.' Hodgins answered, handing him a box. 'It's your favourite.' He added.

 

Zack was still laughing while Hodgins packed up the empty take-out cartons. Hodgins sat back down beside him and smiled.

'It's good to hear you laugh.' He told the boy. Before he could think too hard about it he leant over and pressed his lips against Zack's. The young man jerked back almost instantly.

'I don't understand.' He whispered.

'Maybe I should spell it out for you then.' Hodgins replied. He wrapped his hand around Zack's neck and pulled him close again, coaxing him into a deeper kiss this time. Zack blushed when Hodgins leant back. 'Do you understand now?'

'I think so.' Zack smiled. 'Perhaps you should show me again though. Just to be sure.'

'Just to be sure.' Hodgins agreed, drawing him into another kiss.

This time was different though. Zack pushed Hodgins backwards into the cushions, moving with him so their lips never lost contact. Hodgins gasped into the kiss when Zack crawled over him, his knees bracketing Hodgins' hips as he leant over him.

'Sorry, did I do something wrong?' Zack murmured, finally breaking the kiss when Hodgins growled against his lips.

'No.' Hodgins shook his head. He took Zack's hand and guided it to the throbbing heat in his pants. 'Can't you feel how much I want you?'

Zack swallowed around the lump in his throat, and ran his hand roughly over the bulge in Hodgins' jeans. The older man groaned at the friction and Zack smiled.

Hodgins tried to pull Zack closer, into another kiss, but the younger man resisted – he kept staring at his hand as it moved over Hodgins' bulge.

'Zack.' Hodgins' voice startled him and he forced himself to meet Hodgins' eyes. 'Are you gonna tease me all night?' Zack shook his head, but he didn't move an inch. 'Do you wanna do this?'

'I want to be with you.' Zack murmured. 'I was just thinking this is not a good place. If Dr Brennan knew what we were doing in her office...'

'We can go to my office, if that would make you more comfortable.'

'You don't have a couch.' Zack pointed out.

'True.' Hodgins smiled, pressing his lips against Zack's neck. The younger man gasped, and squeezed Hodgins' straining erection, making the elder growl against his skin. 'Last chance to say no.' Hodgins whispered as he pushed Zack backwards and slipped his hand into Zack's jeans and wrapped his fist tightly around the boy.

'Yes!' Zack gasped, hips rocking into the touch. Hodgins smiled to himself and pulled his hand back. Zack whimpered at the loss, but he didn't have time to voice a coherent protest before Hodgins' lips were pressed against his and the etymologist's hands were clawing at his t-shirt.

Zack sat up slightly and pulled his t-shirt over his head, reaching for Hodgins' shirt buttons and slipping them open.

'How are you still so co-ordinated?' Hodgins muttered, as his fingers fumbled around with Zack's belt buckle. Zack just laughed, pushed Hodgins' hands away and opened the belt and his jeans along with it. Hodgins just growled and twisted his hands into Zack's hair to pull him into another kiss. Zack smiled into the kiss and opened Hodgins' belt.

The kiss never broke as they tugged and pulled and pushed at each other's clothes until they were both naked.

'Zack!' Hodgins gasped when Zack's hand gripped his aching erection.

'Do you have...?' Zack trailed off when Hodgins nodded.

'Yes. I think so. Maybe.' He babbled, getting up and reaching for his jeans. He thrust his hand into his pockets, desperately hoping he had what they needed.

He came up with a small bottle of lube, but then shook his head, sitting back down beside Zack.

'No rubbers.' He murmured. Then he swore under his breath and punched the couch cushions.

'I'm clean.' Zack whispered, so softly Hodgins almost missed it. His eyes widened as he turned to the younger man. 'I'm clean.' Zack repeated.

'Me too.' Hodgins nodded. 'Are you sure?' He asked. Zack nodded. 'I need to hear you say it, Zack.'

'I'm sure.' Zack told him. 'Please.' He whispered.

Hodgins pinned Zack's hips to the couch with one arm as he wrapped his lips tightly around the boy's throbbing erection. His other hand came to stroke up and down his shaft while his tongue teased Zack's head.

Zack cried out at the lost contact when Hodgins pulled his lips away, but the sound of protest turned to one of pleasure when Hodgins began kissing his straining erection. Hodgins smiled to himself at the whimpers and gasps Zack made, and focussed solely on his task – and on evoking as many more of those noises as he could.

Zack screamed when Hodgins' lips wrapped around his length again. The older man swallowed every inch – not stopping his descent until his lips were tight around the base.

Zack twisted his fingers into Hodgins' curls, insistently trying to encourage movement from the older man. Hodgins' tongue moved over his shaft a few times before sucking – hard. The etymologist hollowed his cheeks as he sucked on Zack's length. The younger man whimpered and sopped as he felt his release building.

Hodgins saw it coming. He felt Zack's balls tightening as his fingers teased the soft skin; he saw his muscles tense and heard the change in his breathing. Basically, Hodgins knew the boy was on the brink. Zack's hands tugged at his hair, trying to pull him back, but Hodgins resisted – he wasn't releasing the boy's delicious length until he felt every drop of release shooting down his throat, until he tasted him.

Zack sobbed something that might have been Hodgins' name – or any other noun based on the clarity of his exclamation – and his release exploded through him.

Hodgins smiled around Zack's twitching length as he swallowed every drop of the delicious fluid, sucking on his over-sensitive length until he thought Zack might pass out from the pleasure.

'Please.' Zack whispered, meeting the older man's burning gaze. 'Please.'

'Say it.' Hodgins replied. Zack blushed, and while Hodgins found it endearing, it wasn't what he needed. 'Zack, I need to hear you say it so I know it's what you want.' Hodgins insisted.

'I want it.'

'Zack.' Hodgins whispered, running his fingers through the boy's hair. 'Please.' There was something so desperate in his voice that it made Zack's stomach flip.

'Hodgins, please will you fuck me?' Zack whispered against Hodgins' neck.

'Yes.' Hodgins whispered back, trailing his fingertips down Zack's spine. He reached for the previously discarded bottle of lube, and then pulled Zack onto his lap.

Zack gasped when the first slick finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Hodgins froze, his eyes snapped open to meet Zack's. He waited, but the younger man nodded for him to continue. Zack wrapped his fist around Hodgins' erection and pumped a few times, the friction making Hodgins cry out.

'I'm ready.' Zack whispered. Hodgins wanted to protest, he wanted to insist on another finger, but Zack was still pumping him in that delicious way and he couldn't say no any longer.

When Hodgins' thick head breeched the tight ring of muscle Zack groaned and Hodgins froze. Zack didn't though, and he slammed himself down onto Hodgins' length. He shifted his hips, adjusting the angle until Hodgins' cock was pressed against his prostate.

With Zack having set the perfect angle all Hodgins had to do was thrust his hips upwards to hit the perfect spot. They set an easy rhythm; each time Zack moved upwards Hodgins followed with a hard thrust, and as he pulled out Zack slammed back down onto him.

The slow, steady rhythm began to falter as they both approached orgasm. All Hodgins could do was keep thrusting upwards into the delicious tightness. He lost the rhythm but it didn't matter – not if the moans Zack was letting out were anything to judge by.

'Please.' Zack whispered. Hodgins didn't even know what the boy was begging for anymore, but he couldn't think clearly to ask so he just continued with his now brutal thrusts.

Zack sobbed something unintelligible against Hodgins' neck as his climax raged through him. The clenching of his tight passage pulled Hodgins into euphoria with him and the older man shuddered through his release.

While Hodgins was getting dressed, Zack pulled on his boxers and t-shirt and curled up under the blankets on the couch. He looked surprised when Hodgins sat down on the opposite couch.

'Aren't you going home?'

'I thought I'd keep you company.' Hodgins answered. 'Until you can come home with me.'

'You might be waiting a while.' Zack sighed. 'Dr Brennan's doing her best, but Epps is...'

'You're worth waiting for.' Hodgins interrupted. He walked over and sat on the edge of the table, leaning over to lightly press his lips to Zack's. The boy blushed as Hodgins leant back. 'Goodnight Zack.'

'Goodnight.' Zack echoed.

Almost as soon as Hodgins was back on the other couch, Zack was asleep. He watched the boy for a moment, marvelling over his innocence and naivety, and he smiled to himself. He turned the lights off and lay down on the opposite couch to sleep.


End file.
